Le camp d'entraînement des Bellas
by Juphea
Summary: L'aventure se manifeste de toutes les façons et de toutes les formes. Le camp d'entraînement avec Aubrey est une aventure pour les Barden Bellas, tandis que Beca et Chloé découvrent leurs propres sentiments dans leur aventure vers l'amour.
1. Chapitre 1

Alors voila! Comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de FanFic de Pitch Perfect (et encore moins sur le 2) en français, j'ai décidé de traduire une très bonne fiction anglaise avec, bien sûr, l'accord de l'auteur.  
Cette histoire est basée sur le petit trip des Bellas au "Boot Camp" dans Pitch Perfect 2. L'idée est de le revoir à travers les yeux de BeChloé.  
J'espère que ça va vous plaire et que la traduction sera au niveau de l'histoire originale que vous pouvez trouvez ici:  s/11439036/1/Bellas-Boot-Camp

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

"...Amy? Pardon, Amy la baleine?

"Je suis là capitaine!"

"On est tous là, Chloé!"

La rouquine ignora le commentaire de Beca et continua à faire l'appel.

"Et Emily! Tu es là. Ok donc on est toutes là! C'est parti!"

Chloé était très excité au vu du week-end, elle n'avait donc aucun problème à ignorer la petite brunettes qui lever les yeux en l'air. Elle était debout à l'avant du bus et avait un grand sourire. Oui, elle était satisfaite de son boulot et pouvais maintenant s'asseoir.

Bien sûr Beca avait déjà mis son casque et mixait quelques musiques. _Combien de mix peut-elle faire si i heures de route?_ Chloé essaya de calculer mentalement, puis essaya en utilisant ses doigts et enfin laissa tomber, trouvant une autre distraction.

Beca haussa un sourcil. "Quoi?" Demanda-t-elle, quand elle vit que son amie la regardait. _Bien sur elle était obligée s'asseoir à côté de moi, envahisseur d'espace personnel, à chaque trajet la même chose._ Un sourire décora son visage. _Attend! Je ne dois pas sourire, je suis énerver!_

 _"J'étais juste entrain de regarder par la fenêtre."_ Répondit Chloé, sortit de ses pensée et bougea rapidement ses yeux bleus et sombres sur la fenêtre à côté de son amie.

Contre son grès un plus grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Beca. _Mon dieu Chlo, je ne peux pas être énervé contre toi plus de quelques minutes._ "Tu veut qu'on change de place? Je ne suis pas intéresser par la vue."

"Oh non, non... Je peut mieux admirer la vue de cette distance." _Sérieusement? Tu ne pouvais pas trouvez mieux?_ "Tu travailles sur quoi?" _Changement de sujet, brillant!_

"Juste quelques arrangements..." Beca bougea pour que l'écran de son ordi ne soit pas visible de la place de Chloé. Elle ne voulait pas que la rousse découvre son job. Pas encore, elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle.

Voyant que la conversation était close, Chloé soupira refusant que son sourire s'efface. Elle mit son casque aussi et se relaxa sur le siège regardant par la fenêtre.

* * *

 **Salut Chlo! Vous êtes partit? Je suis excitée de vous voir, toi et les filles! Xx**

Voyant la fille à côté d'elle retenir un petit rire apparemment entrain de lire un message sur son téléphone, Beca devînt curieuse, distraite et c'est a ce moment qu'elle vit que son ordinateur portable n'avait presque plus de batterie... _Merde, je ne l'ai pas chargé assez..._ Puis elle regarda l'heure: il y avait encore 50 minutes avant d'arriver... Où? Là où elle devait aller. Elle respira profondément et tristement, sauvegarda son travail et ferma doucement son ordi. _Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant? Ça va être tellement ennuyeux! Ok..._

Sans y repenser à deux fois la brunette commença à chanter, et attendit que les filles la suivent. La première fut Emily puis Amy, ce qui illumina son visage. Elle adorait l'a capella au fond. Chloé ne put s'empêcher de glousser et mettre sa main sur sa bouche en s'exclamant "Oh mon dieu" avant de taper un message et de se joindre au chant.

La femme de l'autre côté ne put réprimer la même exclamation en lisant le texto qu'elle venait de recevoir:

 **Je suis excitée aussi! Beca a commencé à chanter, je dois y aller! Xx**

 _Wow, Le Hobbit a changé durant ces années!_

Les 50 minutes qui rester du voyage sont passées si vite que Beca c'est étonnée en voulant qu'elle dure plus longtemps. Toutes les filles regardèrent par la fenêtre et virent un grand panneau quand le bus sorti de la grande route pour prendre un plus petite. Elles lurent: "Lodge Fallen Leaves (Le camp des feuilles mortes)"

Tout le monde rangea son sac pour que quand le bus fut garé, elles étaient prêtes à sortir. La première chose à laquelle Beca pensa fut sa musique, bien sûr, elle devait trouver un endroit où charger son ordi. La seconde chose auquel pensa son cerveau, était Chloé. "Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit?" Demanda-t-elle à son amie debout à côté d'elle. Avant que la rouquine puisse répondre, une voix familière se fit entendre et une seconde après toutes les Bellas faisait un câlin à Aubrey Posen. La première personne à sauter sur leur ancienne co-capitaine blonde fut Beca. Ça peut être un peu surprenant, mais la blonde lui avait vraiment manquée. Elles étaient devenues amies à la fin de sa première année à Barden et la dernière pour Aubrey.

Apparemment elle était maintenant la propriétaire de cet endroit et son job était d'aider les gens à travailler en équipe. _Elle à réussi à faire une carrière à aboyer des ordres! Impressionnant._ Beca pensapendant qu'Aubrey parlait. Elle sursauta quand la blonde commença à donner des ordres en criant de nouveau. _Oh non, pas encore!_

 _"..._ vous êtes entouré par la force de vos camarade Bellas..." Le discours d'Aubrey continua mais Beca n'écoutais à peine, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle ne remarqua pas Chloé qui la regardait en souriant à ce moment, sa tête était pleine. Une seule pensée vint plus forte que les autres: _les Bellas vont devoir retrouver leur musique... Pour la dernière fois. Après cette année, on va tous devoir partir vivre nos propres vies._ La brunette prit une profonde respiration et sentit une douleur dans son estomac.

Le diner était ennuyeux au coin de la table du côté de Beca. Assise à côté d'Amy et en face de Lilly et Emily, elle essayait silencieusement d'avaler la salade sans sauce en les écoutants.

"Tu sais, l'Aca-Nazi n'est plus notre capitaine, et je sais qu'on l'aime au fond mais voilà... On devrait au moins avoir de meilleurs services, non? Je veux dire ce repas est délicieux mais les gars sexy là-bas devraient avoir le droit de me donner leurs numéros! En plus je mérite un bain avec de la mousse et tout..." Dit Amy la baleine recevant des signes d'accord de ses amies et un commentaire de Lily qu'elle ne put pas entendre.

Beca regarda distraitement autour d'elle et ses yeux trouvèrent des cheveux roux. Elle avala avec difficulté. _Pourquoi n'est-t-elle pas à côté de moi?_ Emily attira son attention en lui demandant quelque chose à propose de Jesse, Beca mis un petit sourire sur son visage et mena la conversation avec ses amis.

* * *

"...Je te jure Bree, elle a commencé à chanter de son plein gré! Je ne lui est pas suggérée!"

"Impressionnant en effet! Il a fallu à cette pétasse trois ans!" Aubrey ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'expression de joie de sa meilleure amie et tendit ses mains pour prendre les siennes sur la table. Après avoir regardé autour d'elle, elle demanda: "Comment ton... Truc va? Je sais qu'on se s'envoie des messages et qu'on s'appelle souvent mais maintenant qu'on est assise à la même table et que personne n'écoute... Comment vas-tu?" Un soupçon d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

"Ça devient de plus en plus difficile..." Chloé répondit après une courte pause. Elle n'avait plus besoin de se forcer à sourire devant sa meilleure amie. Aubrey pressa doucement ses mains pour réconforter triste regard qui la regardait et attendit patiemment que son amie continue. "Mes sentiments grandissent d'année en année et je... Elle est absente en ce moment, comme si elle était déjà un peu partit..." La rouquine baissa son regard sur la table, essayant d'empêcher ses larmes de couler.

"Hé... Hé Chloé, je te connais bien! Et Chloé Beale n'abandonne jamais, non?" Un sourire sincère plein de tendresse pour la jeune femme fit sourire aussi la rouquine. "Par ailleurs, Fallen Leaves est un endroit magique. Tout le monde travaille ensemble et les gens créer des liens aca-incroyablement!"

Chloé hocha la tête. "J'espère que tu as raison Bree." Sa voix sonner un peu désespérée, si différent de Chloé Beale.

Sa meilleure amie secoua légèrement la tête, pas sur de ce qu'elle devrait faire. Aubrey était inquiète pour Chloé et aussi très en colère contre Beca pour être tellement aveugle. _Mon dieu Beca, vas-tu sérieusement perdre la femme la plus douce au monde, qui est aussi la femme qui t'aime de tout son être?_

Un grande femme habillée dans l'uniforme du camp se dirigea vers Aubrey et attira son attention.  
"Je vais planifier les activités de groupe pour demain" Dit cette dernière, pressant une dernière fois les mains de Chloé. "Reste positive s'il te plaît? Envoie-moi un message si tu a besoin de moi plus tard. Je t'aime et tu m'as manquée, c'est tellement bien de t'avoir ici."

"Je t'aime aussi, Bree. Et merci." Dit Chloé, un peu plus joyeuse maintenant qu'elle avait le support de sa meilleure amie, ancienne co-capitaine des Bellas. Plutôt que de rejoindre les autres jeunes femmes, elle décida de rester au coin de la table finissant sa salade, et sans s'en rendre compte elle commença à chanter pour elle: "I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose..." Son esprit remonta à cette première chanson qu'elle avait chantée avec la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. _J'ai essayé, Beca. J'ai vraiment essayé et je suis désolée mais depuis la première fois que je t'ai rencontrée au forum des associations... Je t'ai aimé Beca. Ton masque de dur à cuire ne marche pas avec moi, je vois à travers tes yeux et je... "I am Titanium..."_

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre! J'espère que ça vous à plu. L'auteur est déjà au troisième chapitre donc je vais essayer de rattraper mon retard. N'hésitez pas à me dire si j'ai fait des fautes. Laissez-moi vos reviews. À la prochaine!


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

* * *

Beca ne se sentait pas bien. _Pourquoi continu-t-il_ _à_ _lui parler de truc intime? Pourquoi je m'en soucie de toute fa_ _ç_ _on? Je suis avec Jesse depuis trois ans... Ce sont mes amis mais je ne veux pas parler de lui!_ "J'ai besoin d'air frais." Dit-elle, agacée, en se levant pour sortir.

Passant derrière Chloé elle pu entendre le dernier couplet de ce qui semblait être Titanium. Ce qui la fit se sentir un peu plus anxieuse et stressée.

 _Ok Beca, qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi? Depuis que l'année scolaire a commencé tu as été bizarre, encore plus bizarre que d'habitude._ Elle avait trouvé un banc sur lequel s'asseoir, à côté de l'entrée de la cantine. Se parler à elle même était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire en ce moment, sinon sa tête allait exploser. _Je veux dire, je suis désespérée de partir quand les Bellas seront finis... Je suis entrain d'utiliser ce job comme une excuse pour passer du temps loin d'elles! Aussi loin de Jesse... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Jesse?_ Son téléphone bipa à ce moment et elle regarda le message qui venait d'arriver:

 **Hey Becs! Tu as oublié de me dire que tu étais bien arrivée. Que fais-tu?**

 _Ugh, Jesse. Pourquoi je suis énervée contre toi? Tu es tellement gentil, mignon, un bon gars et un bon ami..._ Elle secoua sa tête comme pour faire partir ses pensées. Les choses avec Jesse avait été extraordinaire la première année... Puis ils étaient revenus à être de bon amis avec des un peu plus d'intimité... _Qu'est ce que je suis entrain de faire?_

Le reste des Bellas sorties du bâtiment et elle les rejoignit vers la tente.

La tente était plus inconfortable que possible, considérant que 10 femmes devaient rentrer dedans pour passer la nuit. _Mon dieu Aubrey! Comme si mon humeur ne pouvait pas_ _ê_ _tre pire ce soir. C'est l'horreur l'air qu'on respire l_ _à_ _c'est au moins 90% de pet... Ewww!_ Beca découvrit qu'elle avait partagé sa dégoûtante découverte à haute voix. Ses pensées sortaient de sa bouche parce que sa tête était trop remplie. Il y avait de la musique, des contrariétés, Jesse, et beaucoup de cheveux roux.

Chloé était à côté d'elle, mais elle manquait comme même à Beca. Elle était habituée à ce que Chloé soit scotchée à elle tout le temps, mais vraiment **tout le temps.** Enfaite son amie venait dormir dans sa chambre presque tout les jours, depuis qu'Amy à soit un rendez-vous soit veut dormir seule. "Tu es ma meilleure amie DJ mais tu marmonne des trucs bizarre dans ton sommeil et je ne peux profiter de mes rêves érotiques, je suis désolée... Ne le prend pas personnellement." Lui avait expliquée l'australienne. "De plus, les deux aca-pétasses que vous êtes, êtes bien ensembles. Vous souriez plus." Avait-t-elle ajoutée, parlant de Beca et Chloé. C'est vrai que les deux femmes étaient vraiment très proches et Chloé était la seule personne qui pouvait surmonter les murs de défense de Beca. Elle laissait même la rouquine lui faire des câlins dans son lit quand elle commençait à marmonner dans son sommeil! C'est la chose la plus réconfortante au monde. Personne ne savait, bien sûr, elle avait une réputation de dur à cuire à garder. Maintenant elle devait garder ses distances, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve comment parler de son job à son amie.

Amy sortit de la tente pour une envie pressante et Chloé se tourna immédiatement sur le côté cherchant Beca. La brunette fit la même chose instinctivement. Elle continuait à se perdre dans ses pensées: _bien s_ _û_ _r Jesse pouvait aussi surmonter ses murs... Dans un sens?_ "Tu peut me dire ce qu'on fait ici?" Demanda-t-elle se rappelant la question de son petit-ami.

La réponse de Chloé vint avec un petit sourire: "On tisse des liens!" Lui demandant si elle voulait un massage du dos pour délivrer la tension et puis tendit la main gentiment pour prendre un mèche de cheveux du visage de son amie. _M_ _ê_ _me_ _à_ _l'envers tu es tellement belle..._ Pensa-t-elle, sentant une douleur au ventre quand la brunette secoua sa tête directement. Beca lâcha quelque chose à propos de différentes partis de corps lui labourant déjà le dos, accompagné d'un pas très sympa: "Merci". _Que ce passait-il? Je suis en manque d'elle et je la repousse?_

 _Chlo_ _é_ _Beale ne renonce jamais._ "Tu sais, Beca? On est proche nous deux mais je pense que cette retraite va nous aider à nous découvrir **totalement** l'une l'autre." La rousse attaqua une nouvelle fois. Elle sourit, triomphante, quand elle vit son amie, sans défense, ne répondre que par: "Sans blague?" Et déglutit difficilement.

 _Les défenses sont ouverts, maintenant jette la bombe:_ "Tu vois? Un de mes plus grand regret d'étudiante c'est de ne pas avoir expérimenté plus de chose."

"T'es trop bizarre!" _Merde, Chloé qu'est ce que ça veut bien dire?_

"Merci." Répondit Chloé, avec nouveau sourire triomphant sur son visage.

"Je veux qu'on rentre à la maison!" Dit Beca, se tournant de l'autre côté, déconcertée. _Pourquoi cette fille me d_ _é_ _route toujours? Pourquoi s'ouvre-t-elle tellement_ _à_ _moi? Je ne suis pas une bonne amie, je ne m_ _é_ _rite pas sa confiance._ Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de fermer son esprit en même temps, mais c'était impossible parce que Lily avait décidé que c'était normal et fun de lui lécher le nez...

Les bras croisées et de nouveau allongée sur le dos, Beca était sur de pouvoir dire que rien ne pourrait être pire. Jusqu'à ce qu'Amy demande un coup de main pour son urgence et que Chloé commence à chanter. _Super! G_ _é_ _nial! Fantastique! Ce n'_ _é_ _tait pas assez d'avoir ses yeux, son visage et ses cheveux d_ _é_ _sorientant mes pens_ _é_ _es, maintenant je dois aussi avoir sa voix! Putain de g_ _é_ _nial!_ Pensa Beca, bouchant ses oreilles.

"I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel..." Chanta Chloé, sans penser. Au moins le dire à voix haute aida à apaiser son cœur un petit peu.

* * *

Beca marmonnait dans son sommeil une nouvelle fois. Elle était contrariée, confuse, fatiguée et mal installée, comment était elle supposée bien dormir? Chloé s'assit et regarda autour. Bien sûr elle était la seule à entendre l'agitation de Beca parce qu'elle était la plus proche d'elle. Aussi, le reste des filles semblaient profondément dormir. Flo avait roulé jusqu'au coin de la tente pendant que Lily était en boule. Stacie devait avoir un rêve assez plaisant parce que Cynthia Rose était dans la position de la cuillère avec elle et n'en avait rien à faire. Chloé sourit avant de regarder de l'autre côté. Amy était revenue à la tente il y a une heure, se sentant mieux, elle c'est automatiquement endormie dans la position qu'elle avait trouvée en premier temps. Emily c'était endormie avec un bouquin sur son torse pendant que Jessica et Ashley était tombées dans les bras de Morphée face à face, doigts des mains liées. _Awwww!_ Pensa Chloé, puis retourna son attention sur Beca. Elle savait exactement ce que Beca avait besoin et sans une seconde pensée la rouquine se leva et fit les deux pas qui l'a séparée de la brunette. CR était vachement collée Stacie donc Chloé avait la place pour se positionner derrière Beca et mettre un bras autour de sa taille. Sentant son amie se relaxer sous ses doigts et dériver dans un rêve tranquille, la co-capitaine des Bellas blottie sa tête plus prêt des cheveux brun et souris largement en savourant la sensation.

Beca eut un sentiment de chaleur, rêvant d'un pique-nique près du lac un jour de beau temps... Et soudainement un coup de sifflet la surpris. _C'est quoi ce... C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL!?_ Elle sentit un bras glissant de sa taille à sa hanche, qui vînt se perdre derrière elle. _Chlo_ _é_ _._ Pensa-t-elle. Elle ne pu retenir un rire quand elle entendit un bâillement et quelque chose comme "Laissemoidormirencorequelqueminutes" venant de la rouquine derrière elle.

"Debout Bellas, au boulot! Allez! On y va! On se réveille! On s'y met!" La voix d'Aubrey dû s'entendre dans tout le camp, Beca en était sûr. Les filles se levèrent et sortirent de la tente aussi vite qu'elle pouvait car elle savait que c'était le seul moyen pour que les cris cessent vite. Tout le monde était encore trop ensommeillé pour apercevoir Chloé sortir de la tente après Beca, même si elle était originalement la plus proche de l'entrée. Ou si elles l'avaient vu, ne semblaient pas y prêter attention. La brunette laissa échapper un soupir et un sourire. Elle était toujours la dure à cuire DJ que tout le monde connaissait et elle n'était prête de perdre sa meilleure amie autant qu'elle le pensait après tout... _Ç_ _a pourrait_ _ê_ _tre une bonne journ_ _é_ _e!_

* * *

 **Fin du deuxième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous à plu. Merci pour vos reviews et vos follow! Je suis vraiment désolée si il y à des fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe ou de conjugaison... J'essaie de faire de mon mieux et "sur certaine phrase à traduire je peut vraiment m'arracher les cheveux". Merci encore et à plus pour le prochain chapitre!**

 **Bisous**

 **Léa**


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

* * *

Aubrey informa les filles qu'elles allaient avoir des exercices de groupes et du chant aujourd'hui. Elle se réjouissait tellement de ça, vraiment reconnaissante envers Chloé pour avoir eu l'idée d'amener les Bellas à son camp d'entraînements. Bien sûr elles avaient manqué à la blonde parce qu'elles étaient toutes de bonnes amies, ses sœurs enfaite, mais la dictatrice en elle aimait les voir se plaindre et se démener à sa merci. Surtout la petite brunette là-bas. _Les_ _é_ _l_ _è_ _ves deviennent des ma_ _î_ _tres, Beca. Mais j'ai appris des choses de toi aussi et maintenant tu es sur mon territoire._

"Quelle bonne idée!" S'exclama Chloé avec un grand sourire. Le camp était son idée et elle pensait que c'était brillant. Elle douta un peu quand elle vit Beca tourner sa tête vers elle au ralentie, un regard mauvais sur le visage. _A_ _ï_ _e!_

Sans plus tarder, Aubrey commença à chanter et les Bella suivirent, chacune à sa position, essayant de trouver l'oreille absolue. La blonde secoua la tête, riant à la manière sa meilleure amie se comportait. Elle savait que Chloé prendrait toutes les opportunités qu'elle avait pour toucher Beca, et Aubrey admirait la créativité de la rouquine avec amusement. Premier exercice sur sa liste et c'était déjà tellement évident...

Beca se tenait debout sur un gros tronc comme ses amies Bellas, toutes, côte à côte, attendant leurs tours pour passer devant tout le monde. Il fallait s'entraider pour que personne ne tombe, mais sans utiliser les mains. Et puis il y eu Chloé, commençant à marcher sur le tronc. La rouquine faisait un bon bouleau, gardant son équilibre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive près de Beca. Apparemment son pied gauche glissa donc elle dû se retourner et se pencher en avant, pour se retrouver poitrine contre poitrine et avec ses mains autour du cou de la brunette. Chloé resta enfaîte plus de temps que nécessaire dans cette position. À la surprise de Beca, son cœur battait plus vite.

Après avoir couru et chanter ( _À_ _quoi sert cette exercice?_ Pensa Beca), c'était l'heure de l'exercice d'escalade, où elles devaient s'entraider à monter et s'asseoir sur une branche assez haute. _Duh!_ Ce n'était pas si difficile, les filles étaient entrain de s'amuser même, mais elle commençait à ressentir la fatigue. Et c'est pour ça qu'elles lâchèrent un "Heeeey!" de joie et de soulagement, quand Amy fut assez courageuse pour dire à Aubrey qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner. L'ancienne co-capitaine décida de les laisser aller manger mais ce fût clair à sa tête qu'elle n'était pas contente de cette rébellion.

* * *

Beca mit son plateau sur la table et regarda ce qu'il y avait dedans. _Ç_ _a a l'air mieux que le plat pr_ _é_ _c_ _é_ _dent._ Pensa-t-elle, elle s'assit et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. 5 nouveaux messages, 4 de Jesse et 1 de son père. Décidant d'aller vite, elle lu le dernier en premier et répondit d'un message très court à son père, lui disant qu'elle passait un moment **incroyable**. Elle espérer qu'il comprendrait l'ironie du message.

Le premier message de Jesse disait: **Ok... Je suppose que tu t'** **é** **clates et que tu ne peux pas r** **é** **pondre. Je t'aime et tu me manques d** **é** **j** **à** **!**

Beca ne voulait pas continuer à lire les autres messages... Elle avait complètement oublié de lui répondre la nuit dernière et il avait du s'inquiéter ou quelque chose comme ça.

 **Hey Jesse! Désoler mec, Aubrey nous a pas laissé le temps de nous reposer avec du boulot d'équipe et d'autre truc. Je vais bien. Tu m'as en sorte manqué aussi!**

Lisant le message, qu'elle avait réécrit plusieurs fois, elle se dit qu'il ne paraissait pas bien. Ça sonnait dur et indifférent, comme si elle ne voulait pas l'écrire du tout. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il remarque ça! Les sentiments n'étaient pas son point fort du tout... Après s'être concentrée vraiment très fort pendant un moment, elle fit des changements et lui envoya:

 **Hey Jesse! Désolée, Aubrey ne nous laisse pas le temps de nous reposer avec du travaille en groupe et d'autre trucs. Je vais bien. Tu me manques aussi!**

"C'est pour quoi cette tête de concentration intense, petit bout?"

Beca leva la tête vers son amie australienne, assise en face d'elle, ayant déjà attaqué son repas et décida de manger aussi. Quelque seconde plus tard, Stacie s'assit à côté d'Amy et demanda immédiatement qu'est ce qui se passait. Beca se demanda si elle était aussi transparente. Le silence était tellement lourd qu'Amy la baleine n'aurait pas pu rivaliser, les deux filles regardant leur amie et attendant une réponse.

"Je suis juste... Fatiguée." Dit finalement Beca en soupirant.

"Beca, je suis fatiguée, Amy est fatiguée, on est toute fatiguée. Toi, on dirait que tu a mixé des chanson triste pendant des heures."

"Oui, on est tes amies et tu peux nous parler. C'est à propose du truc que je sais?" Demanda Amy, avec un clin d'œil.

"Non."

"C'est à propos du deuxième truc que je sais?" Demanda Amy, clignant une nouvelle fois des yeux.

 **"** Quoi? Quel deuxième truc?" Demanda une Beca perplexe, quasiment sûr que la seul chose qu'Amy savait été son petit job secret: faire du café pour un producteur de musique.

"Tu sais que je sais tout. Enfaite Stacie et moi savent tout, on est des expertes en amours..."

La blonde regarda Stacie qui hocha la tête, et elles regardèrent une Beca choquée.

"C'est bon, on sait que tu n'aimes pas parler de tes sentiments." Dit Stacie. "Mais on peut voir qu'il y a quelque chose qui va mal entre toi et Jesse." Beca laissa sortir la respiration qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle retenait.

"Amy et moi, et je suis sûr que le reste des Bellas aussi, veulent que tu sache que nous sommes là pour toi si tu as besoin de conseils ou de support."

Beca hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

"Et il est temps que tu te reprenne reine du drame!" Ajouta Amy avec un sourire malicieux qui fit que le petit sourire de la brunette se transforma en expression de confusion. Une confusion qui s'accentua quand l'australienne regarda à gauche et leva une main en l'air en disant: "Hey la rouquine, par ici!" Faisant qu'une Chloé joyeuse commença à marcher dans leur direction avec son plateau.

Beca était perdu quand elle reçut un troisième clin d'œil d'Amy. _Qu'est ce que...!? C'est vrai que Jesse et moi nous ne sommes pas super en ce moment, et c'est aussi vrai que je préférais passer mon temps avec Chloé... Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui ce passe mais Amy oui? Je veux dire... Je commence à croire que peut-être, et seulement peut-être... Je pourrais avoir le béguin pour Chloé Beale. Ce qui est totalement normal parce qu'on presque tout notre temps ensemble, elle envahit tout le temps mon espace personnelle et elle est vraiment gentille et protectrice et magnifique et... Beca focus. Comment peuvent-elles savoir ce qui se passe dans ma tête? Il faut vraiment que je réarrange mes défenses._

"Hey les filles! Vous vous amusez?" Chloé s'approcha.

"Hey." Répondit Beca, ses pensées la faisant rougir.

"Je me demandais si tu pouvais t'asseoir ici et garder au chaud ma chaise? Stacie et moi on doit aller quelque part..." Dit Amy, se levant suivit de Stacie.

"Euh... Oui, bien sûr!"

Chloé s'assit pendant qu'Amy partait avec Stacie, Beca pensa qu'elle la vit encore cligner de l'œil. La rouquine fit son plus beau sourire mais elle ne pouvait pas cacher l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

"Comment ça va, Becs? On dirait que tu as besoin d'un câlin. _Et beaucoup de baisers..._

La brunette rigola un peu puis retourna à regarder son plateau repas. Quelque secondes plus tard, une main sur son épaule la sortie de sa distraction et elle leva la tête pour trouver une magnifique rousse assise à côté d'elle. Très proche enfaite, et la réconfortant avec un câlin. Beca ne bougea plus, ne respirant pas, ne pensant plus, juste sentant le nez de son amie se nicher contre son coup. Elle sentit un faible frisson venant de Chloé, et la rouquine se retira.

"Tu te sens mieux?" Demanda-t-elle, essayant que ses cheveux couvre la rougeur de ses joues.

"... Oui! Oui beaucoup mieux, merci Chloé." _Mon dieu j'ai cru que j'avais perdu la voix! Tout est plus facile avec toi. C'est bizarre._ "Tout est plus facile avec toi..." Murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Cette petite phrase causa un rougissement visible sur les joues de sa meilleure amie.

"J'en suis heureuse!" Marmonna la rousse, sa bouche pleine de salade, et elles rigolèrent tout les deux. _Oh Beca... J'aimerai que tu reste avec moi pour toujours... Mais tu es déjà un peu partit..._

"Tu sais, tu as..." Chloé commença, mais elle pensa après: _Elle sourit et rigole enfin, pourquoi tout gâcher?_ "Tu as été vraiment très bien aujourd'hui avec le chant. Aubrey ne pouvait pas se plaindre."

La brunette était contente que son amie change de sujet et laissait ses problèmes de côté. _Pourquoi tout le monde ne peut pas être comme elle? Elle est comme un rayon de lumière dans la nuit..._

Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer la conversation avec Chloé, le sifflet d'Aubrey fit sursauter toute la cantine. _En parlant de l'aca-nazi..._

"Bellas! Je veux vos fesses dehors dans 5 minutes ou..." Aubrey avait comme plan de ne pas continuer d'une dramatique, mais CR demanda:

"Ou quoi?"

Le regard d'Aubrey n'était pas amical du tout, et accompagné d'un petit sourire c'était terrifiant.

"Vous vous rappelez des séances de cardio à Barden?"

C'était assez pour convaincre tout le monde de sortir.

* * *

 **Merci pour avoir lu ce troisième chapitre et pour tous vos reviews! Merci à Mo à qui je ne peux répondre. Bisous à toi! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant. L'auteur de l'histoire à mis une review aussi donc vous pouvez voir son profil.**

 **N'hésitez pas à vous abonner à mon twitter où je mettrai peut-être des boute de chapitres et quelque informations sur les publications: juphea2001**

 **A bientot pour le prochain chapitre!  
** **Bisous  
** **Lea**


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

* * *

Se balancer de pneu en pneu était plus difficile qu'il y paraissait, l'humeur de Beca ressemblait à une montagne russe et elle cherchait tout le temps la compagnie de Chloé. Heureuse sa meilleure amie était à ses côtés la soutenant en silence. Cependant les pensées de la brunette n'arrêtèrent pas de la tracasser, et quand Chloé chanta Lady Marmalade, elle dut fait un effort pour se concentrer sur son ton. Tout comme tout les enfants élevés dans les années 90 elle était consciente des paroles, et n'avais pas du tout besoin de ça maintenant.

Aubrey prenait plaisir à grouper Chloé et Beca, elle s'amusait tellement et aidait sa meilleure amie en même temps, donc elle ne pensa pas deux fois quand elle envoya seule Beca aider Chloé à passer à travers la toile d'araignée de corde. Ce moment où la rouquine mit tout son poids sur les bras de Beca n'avait pas de prix. Et aussi quand elle demanda à Chloé de ramper sur l'énorme truc gonflable, et dit ensuite à Beca de sauter dessus pour que la rousse puisse voler. La joie sur le visage de sa meilleure amie était un trésor, quand Beca cria "Chloé, j'arrive! Tiens-toi prête, la tordue!"

Enfaite Beca s'amusait beaucoup aussi donc elle décida d'être méchante sur le prochain exercice. Les Bellas devaient marcher en ligne sur un tapis de caoutchouc sur l'eau. Aubrey était entrain d'expliquer quelque chose à propos du travail d'équipe pour garder l'équilibre et d'autres choses pas intéressantes du tout. Beca se préparait à attaquer pendant que Chloé appréciait la vue du cul de la brunette. _Je remercierai Aubrey pour ces exercices plus tard._ Pensa-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Une seconde plus tard Beca poussa gentiment Amy à l'eau ce qui l'effet domino, donc elle tomba elle aussi et Chloé s'affala sur elle, et toute les Bellas derrière elles trébuchèrent aussi. Rire faisait que c'était difficile pour elles de se relever de nouveau. _Je vais vraiment devoir offrir un cadeau à Aubrey pour la remercier de ces exercices._ Continua de penser Chloé, s'assurant que Beca était coincé sous son ventre le plus longtemps possible.

Depuis ce moment, Beca recommença à se sentir nerveuse et ne s'amusa pas sur le toboggan aquatique. Au moment où elles étaient dans la boue, toutes les filles étaient fatiguées, ayant des crampes dans tous leurs muscles et le fait que Chloé s'aide de son bras pour avancer ne rendait pas la tâche facile à Beca. Enfaite elle se sentait toucher de partout dans un mélange de boue et de Bellas essayant de sortir de là. La rouquine essaya d'être la première à arriver d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quand elle atteignit enfin Aubrey, la blonde pulvérisa de l'eau sur elle en disant "Je t'ai vu! J'ai vu comment tu as apprécié cette journée, aca-pétasse! Tu es entrain de brûler, on va avoir besoin de pompiers!" Elle riait tellement fort qu'elle fit rire Chloé aussi. Les deux amies étaient contentes, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps.

"Plus que quelques efforts à faire pour être presque au point." Dit Aubrey, quand toutes les filles finirent la dernière chanson, épuisée. Bien sûr c'était un compliment de la part de l'ancienne capitaine des Bellas, mais c'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour Beca.

"Pardon, ça nous avance à quoi?" Demanda-t-elle. _Encore cette foutue question._ Elle s'adressait à Aubrey, mais c'est Chloé qui répondit:

"On redécouvre notre musique à nous!" _Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi Beca, sérieusement. On a passé une journée extraordinaire ensemble et tu ne laisse pas partir cette humeur agaçante..._ Malgré ses préoccupations et sa colère grandissante, elle était encore capable de sourire. Aubrey acquiesça de la tête.

Beca s'énerva. "Ah oui? Je trouve qu'on chante des chansons qu'on ne présenterait jamais sur scène.

"Arrête, Beca!" Plaida Chloé, un regard triste sur le visage. C'était sa dernière chance pour faire revenir Beca à elle. Ça n'a pas marché.

La brunette voulait battre Das Sound Machine et elle ne pensait pas que tout ça allait les aider. Aubrey essaya sa dernière chance aussi, disant que ce n'était qu'un exercice, mais il était trop tard. Beca était fatiguée et frustrée.

"J'ai des trucs plus important qui attendent!" S'exclama-t-elle pendant que le reste des Bellas commençaient à partir. Toutes sauf Chloé.

"Que peut-il y avoir plus important que ça?" Demanda la rouquine, maintenant aussi énerver que Beca l'était. _Il n'y a rien de plus important que les Bellas en ce moment, ça sera bientôt fini! Qu'est ce qui peut être plus important que passer chaque moment avec nous? Avec moi?_

"Rien, laisse tomber." Répondit la brunette. Elle était énervée, oui. Mais c'est yeux bleus profonds... Elle ne pouvait pas argumenter avec ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas. Mais elle était allée bien trop loin, et Chloé se rendit compte qu'elle avait été un peu déconnectée ces temps ci.

Amy tapota l'épaule de Beca et lui dit de tout dire à Chloé. _Dire quoi à Chloé?_ Pensa Beca pendant un moment. _Elle parle du job ou..._

"J'ai entendu ça, me dire quoi?" Chloé sentit son cœur battre plus vite, confuse. _Qu'est ce qu'elle me cache? Est-ce qu'elle va se marier!? Oh non, s'il te plait ne te marie pas..._

Amy essaya de se reprendre quand la brunette la regarda avec un regard meurtrier. Chloé fit un petit sourire, gênée. _Peut-être qu'elle va me confesser son amour?_ Se laissa-t-elle pensait.

 _Ok, merci Amy! Je suis foutue maintenant, ce n'est pas le moment. Je n'ai pas envie de lui avouer que je lui ai mentie... Elle ne mérite pas ça!_ Les pensées de Beca s'accélèrent quand elle se tourna doucement pour faire face à Chloé, qui était patiemment entrain d'attendre, un air confus dans les yeux.

"Écoute, je veux pas que vous vous bagarriez. Vous êtes Beca et Chloé, à vous deux vous êtes Bloé. Un petit coup de Bloé c'est top! Donc..." C'était le discours sincère d'Amy. Les deux amies la regardèrent bizarrement puis Beca décida finalement à parler.

 _C'est tout? Un job stupide?_ Chloé ne comprenait pas pourquoi Beca avait caché qu'elle travaillait à ses sœurs, les Bellas.

-Parce que t'es obsédée! Vous l'êtes toute!" Lâcha Beca, la frustration prenant le dessus. Le reste des filles étaient assise sur un banc, regardant innocemment, verre en main. _La seule qui se projette après les Bellas c'est moi! Peut-être que je suis obsédée avec ça? Peut être que je suis terrifiée de vivre ma vie sans ses tordues?_ Elle secoua la tête pour arrêter de penser dans ce sens.

"Dis-moi ce qu'il y a de mal à se focaliser sur les Bellas? Ça a été ma **famille** pour 7 ans." Dit Chloé, vraiment énervée, les larmes aux yeux. _Et je suis restée pour trois ans de plus juste pour toi, idiote!_ Elle dû faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas dire ça tout haut.

"Parce que tu as peur de partir! Ta rien dans le ventre où quoi?" Beca réalisa immédiatement que c'était trop. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Chloé, mais c'était trop tard.

La rouquine rappela à Beca que c'était elle qui leur avait menti. Elle ne pouvait presque plus contenir ses larmes. Le reste des Bellas les regardait comme si c'était un match de tennis, retenant leur respiration. Elle n'aimait pas quand Beca et Chloé se disputaient. Enfaîtent elles ne se sont jamais vraiment disputée, donc c'était rare et douloureux de voir le cœur de leur famille comme ça. Aubrey, par contre, était satisfaite. Son job était de forcer les choses jusqu'à rupture parce que c'est seulement quand elles sont cassées qu'on peut les réparer. _Vas-y Chloé, tu peux le faire, sois forte._

Pendant ce temps, en une fraction de seconde, l'esprit de Beca tournait à vive allure et des pensées coupables la frappaient comme la foudre. _Oui, je t'ai menti. Tu vois? Je ne suis pas du tout une bonne amie, je ne mérite pas des amies comme vous. Tout ce que je fais c'est faire du mal les gens._ Elle ne pouvait plus se battre donc, comme d'habitude quand Beca veut dissimuler ses vrais sentiments, elle se tourna pour partir.

Fallen Leaves est un endroit magique... Ou au moins un endroit très stratégique. Parce qu'il était entouré par des pièges. Et Beca tomba dedans.

Tout se passa très vite, une seconde elle était entrain de partir et la seconde d'après elle était suspendue à un arbre, trois mètres au dessus du sol, dans un énorme filet. Toutes les filles arrivèrent en courant et paniquant. Toutes sauf Chloé. Elle s'approcha doucement, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. _Oui! Ça ne sera pas aussi facile de te défiler sans tout mettre à plat, Beca._

Aubrey comprit l'expression de sa meilleure amie sans avoir besoin de mots. Elle connaissait la rouquine trop bien. Elles étaient exactement là où elle voulait qu'elles soient.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens, regardaient qui a besoin de notre aide!" Dit Chloé.

"Ce n'est pas sympa, les filles!"

"Ce qui est pas sympa c'est que tu nous fasse payer tes frustrations!"

"Ah ouai? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire là? Aidez-moi! Je vais mourir!"

Les Bellas n'avaient jamais vu Beca apeurée auparavant. C'était quelque chose de nouveau et en quelque sorte mignon. Ça cessa d'être mignon quand le filet perdit de la hauteur. Tout le monde recommença à paniquer et même Chloé commença à s'inquiéter. Elle demanda de l'aide à sa meilleure amie, mais Aubrey n'était pas pour les échelles.

 _Je te jure Aubrey, je vais te trouver une échelle quelque part et te frapper avec. Si je survie à ça._ Pensa Beca, paniquant encore plus. Et elle dit "Si je dois mourir, je voudrais m'excuser! Je pensais de ce que j'ai dis! Je vous aime toute, je vous aime toute, j'aime les Bellas..." Le reste des mots était inaudible parce qu'elle pleurait presque. Soudainement, le filet perdit encore de la hauteur, et Beca était désespérée. _Je ne veux pas mourir! Pourquoi personne ne m'aide!? Chloé, j'ai besoin de toi!_

Donc elle appela Jessica et Ashley, parce que c'est comme ça que Beca marchait.

Néanmoins c'est Chloé qui réagit. Elle avait entendu ce qu'elle voulait entendre... Ou presque. Mais assez quand même. C'était le moment de faire quelque chose et d'aider son amie en danger. "Ne t'inquiète pas on va te descendre." Dit-elle, commençant à donner des instructions aux autres. Amy, la plus forte, devra attraper Beca quand le filet lâchera complètement.

Avant qu'elles ne puissent être prêtes, le filet tomba et Beca écrasa Amy par terre. Les secondes d'après furent bizarre. Toutes les filles levèrent la tête pour voir Lily qui était suspendu là où le filet était, ressemblant à une chauve-souris ninja.

Le cerveau de Chloé était en alerte, et elle retourna vite son attention à Beca. La brunette était toujours allongée dans l'herbe, le rouquine s'agenouilla près d'elle, inquiète.

"Est-ce que ça va, Becs? Tu t'es cassée quelque chose? Tu peux parler?" Plein de questions sortait de sa bouche pendant qu'elle releva un peu la tête de Beca.

"On dirait qu'elle a besoin de premier soin, Chlo." Dit Amy, se relevant avec l'aide de ses amies.

Chloé hésita, ses yeux était bloquer devant ceux de Beca. La brunette ne réagissait pas, elle ne bougeait pas comme choquée. La seconde d'après Chloé se pencha en avant, et quand ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres de Beca, la plus petite réagit enfin.

"Je vais bien, Chlo." Murmura Beca, et puis déglutit difficilement.

Chloé s'arrêta là et ferma les yeux avec un mélange de frustration et de soulagement, sentant le souffle de la brunette tellement proche de ses lèvres. Elle frissonna. _Merci dieu, tu vas bien. J'étais tellement proche de t'embrasser avec une bonne raison! Putain de proche..._ Chloé ouvrit ses yeux et vit que les yeux de Beca étaient fermés. Ça ne dura pas plus d'une fraction de seconde, parce qu'elle se rendit soudainement compte du silence autour d'eux et sépara, contre son gré, son visage du sien.

"Ok les Bellas, dégagez la zone, dégagez la zone!" Dit Aubrey, les filles prirent de la distance des deux.

"Je ne croyais pas qu'elle allait me croire pour les premiers soins..." Marmonna Amy, plus pour elle que pour Stacie, à côté d'elle.

"Amy! Ferme-la et prends le Hobbit. On l'amène à l'infirmerie. J'ai une réputation à maintenir ici." Commanda Aubrey. Amy obéit immédiatement.

Beca ne voulait évidemment pas être portée, par n'importe qui, pour voir une infirmière donc elle essaya de résister. D'abord avec des mots, puis avec des coups de pieds et de poings. Quand elle essaya de mettre un coup de poing, son épaules lui fit mal et elle laissa échapper un "Aïe."

"Tu vois? Tu es blessée Becs, s'il te plaît laisse Amy t'emmener? On te promet qu'on ne parlera à personne de ça." Dit Chloé, marchant à la vue de Beca avec un sourire rassurant.

"Ouai, en plus tu porte toujours ma confiance en moi, tu te souviens? Je dois m'assurer que tu l'utilise bien." Chuchota Amy à l'oreille de Beca. _Ugh ce n'était pas nécessaire._ Pensa la brunette, se souvenant que, quelques jours plus tôt, Amy lui avait partagé un peu de sa "confiance en soi" qui consister en un parfum de ses aisselles et d'autre partie.

Elle laissa sortir un gémissement, abandonnant, et laissant son amie l'escorter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

* * *

Chloé voulait parler, mais n'était pas autoriser à rentrer dans la petite chambre. La rouquine décida de rester devant la porte et de supplier Aubrey de la laisser rentrer, mais ses amies arrivèrent et elle fut distraite à tout préparer le feu de camp.

Heureusement Beca n'avait qu'un gros bleu sur son épaule gauche parce que c'était ce qui avait heurté le sol en premier, et le temps passé avec l'infirmière avait été court. Beca aurait souhaité que ça soit encore plus court, elle détestait être là. Elle se demandait pourquoi Amy n'était pas aller à l'infirmerie, elle aussi. Elle était également désespérée de trouver Chloé et de lui parler de ce qui c'était passé. Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, Beca vît finalement Aubrey finir la conversation avec l'infirmière et marcher vers Beca. À mis chemin, elle fit un mouvement de la main indiquant à la brunette de se lever et de la suivre.

Quand Aubrey et Beca arrivèrent, le reste des Bellas étaient assises autour du feu de camps. La blonde s'assit à côté de sa meilleure amie et Beca s'assit un peu plus loin. Elle commença à regarder autour avec un petit sourire, expliquant aux filles qu'elle n'avait qu'un bleu. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent timidement ceux de Chloé.

"Je suis désolée les filles. Je suis désolée Chloé." Commença-t-elle, ses yeux bleus fixer dans des yeux bleus". "Je sais que ce que j'ai dit était mal, je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est juste qu'il y a tout qui change à tout vitesse et je me mets un maximum de pression, vous savez? Je ne veux pas me planter." Finalement ses yeux se libérèrent du sortilège.

"Si t'en avais parlé au moins..." Dit Chloé.

Beca savait que son amie avait raison et répondit "Je ne suis pas trop claire sur la question. Je croyais pouvoir y arriver toute seule et c'est raté. Peut-être que j'ai rien d'original à dire." _Original... Oui j'aimerai pouvoir faire quelque chose d'original pour une fois. Un pas original, une d_ _é_ _cision originale, une chanson originale..._ "J'aimerai savoir faire ce que tu fais." Dit-elle regardant Emily.

Et puis Beca se perdit dans ses pensées une nouvelle fois, n'entendant presque pas qu'est ce qu'Emily et les autres disaient. _J'ai besoin de faire le point. Les yeux de Chlo_ _é_ _brillent_ _à_ _cause de la lumi_ _è_ _re du feu de camps, oh mon dieu... Beca! Focus. Bellas, elles parlent des Bellas. Elles ont_ _é_ _t_ _é_ _ma famille pendant tous ce temps... Merci_ _à_ _Chlo_ _é_ _, elle a_ _é_ _t_ _é_ _une lumi_ _è_ _re dans le noir... Elle l'est encore enfaite. Chlo_ _é_ _encore? Enfin Beca, tu deviens aga_ _ç_ _ante m_ _ê_ _me pour toi-m_ _ê_ _me! Attend. La musique d'Emily n'est pas_ _à_ _propos d'une lumi_ _è_ _re dans l'obscurit_ _é_ _? Sa musique originale! Oh Beca tu es tellement b_ _ê_ _te,_ _ç_ _a t'a pris combien de temps? Plus d'une semaine, je te d_ _é_ _teste._

"Tu veux qu'on travaille un morceau?" Demanda-t-elle à Emily comme sortant de nulle part. Elle avait résolu son problème. Elle avait trouvé une chanson originale à produire pour son boss.

Bien sûr Emily accepta, elle sentait la reine du monde. Elle avait fangirler sur Beca pendant 4 ans, assistant à toutes les compétitions auxquelles les Bellas participaient.

Chloé ne put se retenir plus longtemps, elle avait besoin d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. "Je sais que ça en a pas l'air mais... Hum... Moi aussi j'ai peur." Elle sourit tristement. "De l'étape suivante, de la fin des études... C'est très angoissant." _La partie la plus effrayante c'est de quitter les Bellas... De quitter Beca._

 _La rouquine mit une main dans l'autre, et Amy dit que, de son point de vue, Chlo_ _é_ n'arrivait pas à se contenir. Ce qui rempli de larmes les yeux de Chloé. Ce que son amie venait de dire était vrai. Aubrey, sa meilleure amie et la seule qui savait exactement ce qui se passait, essaya de la réconforter lui expliquant comment elle c'était sentie avant la fin de ses études et comment les choses c'était améliorés plus tard. Elle sourit légèrement et pris le tint le bras de Chloé. Elle voulait lui dire tellement de choses. _Chlo, n'ai pas peur, je sais que tu es incroyable et si Beca ne voit pas combien tu l'es, alors elle ne te m_ _é_ _rite pas. Je sais que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimeras vraiment un jour. N'ai pas peur, je serais toujours l_ _à_ _pour toi._ Au lieu de ça, elle donna un discoure que son père avait l'habitude de donner, et personne ne comprit la signification.

Chloé se leva en souriant, évitant prudemment les yeux de Beca.

"Alors c'est décidé, cette année je serais diplômée." Déclara la rouquine. Elle poursuivra sa passion, apprenant aux enfants à chanter, ou être une danseuse de charme (ce qui paiera le mieux). Puis elle se rassit et sourit à Aubrey, qui hocha la tête.

Puis les autres filles commencèrent à parler de leurs plan d'après leur étude et quand Flo s'exclama "Savourons cette soirée!" Chloé fit un petit mouvement de danse. Le cœur de Beca rata un battement. Ses pensées étaient encore pleines de cheveux roux, et elle se sentait encore un peu coupable de leur dispute.

"Je me rappellerai de vous bande de tordues." Dit Beca, regardant ses pieds et tenant ses mains ensembles. "Quand je pense qu'on vivra plus jamais ça, je suis vraiment très triste. Vous me manquerez les filles." Elle ajouta la dernière partie doucement, ses yeux fixés sur ses pieds.

Les yeux de Chloé étaient braqués sur Beca. Son amour débordait presque dans ce regard. Tout le monde manquerait aux autres. Les yeux de Chloé redevinrent pleins de larmes une nouvelle fois en regardant ses amies, sa famille. Puis son regard atterri sur le sol, ou le feu. Puis elle sembla se rappeler quelque chose. _L'audition de Beca._

"I got my ticket for the long way round..." Chloé commença à chanter timidement, regardant le feu et puis eu le courage de regarder Beca dans les yeux. Elle s'arrêta, attendant. Ses lèvres tremblant doucement. Il y eu un silence pendant une seconde. _Allez Beca, chante le une nouvelle fois. S'il te pla_ _î_ _t._

Et Beca continua la chanson avec un large sourire pour Chloé. _Elle m'a compl_ _è_ _tement pardonn_ _é_ _e... Elle est incroyable._ Pensa la brunette en roulant des yeux et regardant ses mains. Son sourire s'effaça.

Chloé regarda du feu à Beca au feu encore, elle ressentait un mix d'émotions qui était dur à contenir. Joie, tristesse, regret, impulsion de crier ses sentiments, confusion et espoir.

"What do you say...?" Chloé se tût à cette partie de la chanson regardant directement les yeux de Beca. Elle pensait vraiment la question. Beca la regarda, leurs yeux se connectèrent comme jamais avant.

"When I'm gone..." La chanson continua et Beca eu peur de la connexion. Elle regarda autour d'elle si quelqu'un avait remarqué.

"You're gonna miss me when I'm gone." La chanson se finit et Beca regarda le sol, triste. Puis elle fit un petit sourire et un regard reconnaissant à Chloé. La rouquine fit un large sourire, ses yeux s'éclairant. Puis elle se mordit la lèvre. _Je t'aime, Beca._ Pensa-t-elle.

Les Bellas se regardèrent en silence. C'était un silence plaisant.

"On vient de trouver notre musique à nous?" Demanda Beca à Chloé en souriant.

 _Oui Beca, on a trouvé notre chanson. Pas seulement la chanson des Bellas mais notre propre chanson. Mon cœur battant avec le tien, ensemble._

Chloé prit une longue inspiration, regardant le feu puis revînt à Beca. "Je crois que oui." Répondit-elle simplement.

Aubrey expliqua que sa mission était accomplie. Chloé lui prit la main et la remercia. Beca les regarda amusée. _Wow blondie, tu es forte!_ Pensa-t-elle.

Dans une tentative de rester dans la bonne humeur, Chloé demanda à Amy ce qu'elle allait faire après l'université. L'australienne leurs donna ses plans et réalisa soudainement qu'elle était amoureuse de Bumper. Quand elle partit en courant pour lui avouer ses sentiments, elle tomba dans un piège comme Beca plus tôt. Cette fois-ci les filles ne se dépêchèrent pas pour l'aider. Au lieu de ça, Beca se leva et marcha dans les bois, assez loin pour ne presque plus entendre les voix du feu de camp. Elle avait désespérément besoin de faire le vide dans sa tête, les mots d'Amy l'ayant aidé à prendre une décision et ça faisait mal. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Son visage était baissé et ses mains serraient ses bras comme pour se protéger du froid. Sauf que le froid venait de l'intérieur. Soudainement, une petite flamme chaude s'alluma dans sa poitrine, quand elle sentit une main se poser avec douceur sur son épaule. Beca ne voulait pas se retourner et montrer ses larmes.

"Hey... Becs, est-ce que ça va?" C'était la douce voix de Chloé, qui fit fermer les yeux de Beca, respirer profondément et se tourner, mais avec un pas en arrière.

"Est-ce que tu pleurs? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Chloé se rapprochant de son amie et lui faisant un câlin. Beca pleura sur son épaule pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se recule, plus calme.

"Je suis désolée Chlo. Je... Je ne me sent juste pas bien."

"Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Si c'est à propos de plus tôt, c'est déjà oublié."

"Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est..." Beca soupira. Chloé attendit patiemment, yeux dans les yeux et ses mains prenant celles de Beca pour les serrer. "Je veux casser avec Jesse."

Chloé se figea, son esprit choqué, puis plein d'espoir, puis concerné.

"Est-ce qu'il t'a blessé, Becs? Que c'est-il passé? Je vais lui botter son..." Commença Chloé mais Beca la coupa.

"Non, non ne fais pas ça. Il ne m'a pas fait de mal, c'est un bon gars... C'est juste que... Je ne l'aime pas..." Beca murmura les derniers mots avec tristesse.

Encore de la surprise et de l'espoir pour Chloé.

Ok... C'est bon Becs, viens par ici" dit-elle en étreignant une nouvelle fois sa meilleure amie. "Si tu ne l'aime pas c'est la meilleure chose que tu puisse faire, pour ne pas le faire souffrir ou te faire souffrir."

Beca hocha la tête, essuya ses dernières larmes et tint les mains de Chloé avec un petit sourire.

"Merci Chlo." Dit-elle, ses yeux bleus rencontrant ceux de Chloé de nouveau. "On y retourne? J'ai entendu qu'Amy avait apporté quelques boissons."

"Attend." La stoppa Chloé. "Est-ce que tu... Pourras me laisser savoir quand tu seras prête pour quelqu'un d'autre?" Demanda Chloé, rougissant, mais heureusement il faisait noir. "Je veux dire, en tant que ta meilleure amie j'aimerai t'aider..." Ajouta-t-elle rapidement, souriant.

"Je le ferais." Promis Beca, lui souriant en retour.

Puis elles marchèrent vers le feu de camp en se tenant la main.


	6. Chapitre 6

Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez passé (ou si vous êtes chanceux: vous allez passer) une bonne rentrée! Plus que 10 mois avant les vacances d'été! On peu le faire. Bon j'arrête de blablater. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6

* * *

 _Voilà j'y suis, sur le point de faire l'une des choses les plus dures de sa vie. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de comprendre les sentiments? Pendant que j'essaye de comprendre, lui, il en prend plein la gueule. Et Jesse ne mérite pas ça, c'est un bon gars, je ne veux pas le blesser..._

Beca était perdu dans ses pensées, ne se sentant pas très bien. Non seulement à cause de sa gueule de bois mais aussi parce qu'elle se sentait coupable. Après 3 ans de relations elle n'était plus amoureuse. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle et elle voulait trouver quoi tout seule, laissant à Jesse la chance d'être libre pendant ce temps. Il trouverait sûrement quelqu'un de mieux qu'elle. Elle prit une petite gorgée de café.

"Becaw! Tu m'as manqué!" S'écria Jesse, marchant vers la table avec les bras ouverts. Beca se leva avec un petit sourire et l'enlaça.

"Tu m'as manquée aussi!" Et c'était vrai, elle appréciait sa compagnie après tout.

Il essaya de l'embrasser mais elle tourna rapidement la tête pour que le baiser soit sur sa joue. Puis Beca se rassit, ses deux mains tenant son café, les yeux dans ses yeux.

"Donc dit moi, comment était cette retraite?" Demanda nonchalamment Jesse. Il remarqua comment son visage s'éclaira quand elle lui raconta tout.

"...et puis après on était tellement bourrées que l'on a fait une chanson sur la peur des échelles d'Aubrey!" Beca avait les larmes aux yeux tant elle rigolait, Jesse pouvait voir qu'elle était heureuse quand les Bellas était à ses côtés. Ça le rendait heureux aussi, et il ria avec elle.

"Elles vont te manquer, hein?" Demanda-t-il, gardant son sourire et prenant les mains de Beca dans les siennes.

La brunette essuya une larme et son sourire devint triste. Elle ne put parler, elle hocha simplement la tête.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on pourra leur rendre visite et elles pourront nous rendre visite... On pourra faire des Aca-fiesta!" Dit-il, et Beca fit un faux sourire.

 _Je ne peux pas faire ça..._

* * *

"Aubrey Posen à l'appareil!"

"Bree! Tu sais que c'est moi qui t'appelle, pourquoi tu réponds comme ça à chaque fois?"

"Pour voir combien de fois tu vas me poser la même question."

"Ah! Et combien de fois jusque là?

"186"

"..."

"Donc... Dis-moi, pourquoi tu m'appelles, Chlo? Tout va bien?"

"Ouai... Je veux juste te raconter quelque chose d'important qui c'est passé hier soir..."

"Tu l'as embrassée!?"

"Non! Non Bree... Argh, maintenant j'ai une image en tête, douce pensée..."

"Hahaha Ok Chloé, focus."

"..."

"Chloé!"

"Ok, ok désolé! C'est ta faute! Enfaite Beca veut rompre avec Jesse..."

"Quoi? Wow par tout les Aca-dieux, est-ce qu'elle vient de réaliser qu'elle t'aimait?"

"Calme Bree, je ne crois pas que ce soit à cause de moi..."

"En tout cas tu dois faire le prochain pas, tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre de ta pique, non? Ou qu'elle attende encore trois ans avant de regarder juste devant elle et enfin te voir."

"Ne sois pas dure avec elle Bree, je t'ai dit que c'était important pour moi que vous vous aimiez."

"Ok désolée, Chlo."

"Donc qu'est-ce que je devrais faire maintenant?"

"(Soupire) Ne peux-tu pas la pousser contre le mur et l'embrasser pour l'éblouir?"

"..."

"Chloé!"

"Désolée, désolée! C'était une image plaisante... Je ne peux pas Bree, je ne veux pas la perdre, elle va flipper."

"C'est vrai... Mais tu dois faire quelque chose Chlo, je ne veux plus que tout souffre plus longtemps."

"Je ne souffre pas autant..."

"Ouai bien sûr, dit ça à Chloé ivre qui marmonnait 'Oh Bree mon cœur est plein de petits trous' hier soir..."

"Je t'ai vraiment dit ça?"

"Uhuh, avant de prendre Beca dans tes bras et de dire 'Ne me quitte pas Becs, tes cheveux sentent la Barba papa.'"

"Est-ce que j'ai dit ça!? J'ai dit quoi d'autres?"

"Je ne te regardais pas tout le temps. Mais t'inquiète je crois qu'elle ne se rappellera de rien non plus parce que vous avez toutes les deux bien bu!"

"Ok Aubrey, dis moi ce que je pourrais faire? Je ne veux pas attendre en vain trop longtemps... J'ai assez attendu!"

"Hmm... Bien il y a toujours un aspect de Beca que l'on ne connait pas... Peut-être que ça pourrait marcher... Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin du plan J, Chlo."

"Sérieusement? Je ne sais pas Bree, et si elle se met en colère contre moi?"

"Peut-être, mais peut-être aussi qu'elle se rendra compte qu'elle t'aime. Tentes ta chance, Chloé Beale."

"Ok, je vais y penser... Oh quelqu'un toque à la porte Bree, je dois y aller. Prends sois de toi, je t'aime!"

"Je t'aime aussi."

Chloé raccrocha et s'avança vers la porte de sa chambre. Beca se tenais dehors mal à l'aise. La rouquine la laissa rentrer.

"Je n'ai pas pu le faire." Dit Beca, aussitôt que Chloé ferma la porte. "Je n'ai pas pu rompre avec lui... Il était tellement gentil et argh!" Elle bouger beaucoup trop ses mains, c'est ce qu'elle faisait quand elle était frustrée et confuse.

Chloé ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était vraiment déçue. Et apeurée, très apeuré. _Et si elle ne rompait jamais avec lui apr_ _è_ _s tout?_

"Allô, est-ce que ça va?"

"Ouai... Dis moi ce qui c'est passé?" Demanda la rouquine, s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de Beca.

"J'allais lui dire comment je me sentais mais il a commencé à être tellement gentil et réconfortant et on a rigolé et... Je sens que je suis une mauvaise personne."

"Non Becs, tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse." Les mots de Chloé créèrent un sourire sur le visage de Beca. _Oh dieu quel sourire magnifique..._ "Tu ne veux pas lui faire du mal, c'est pour ça que tu veux rompre, non? Il va souffrir sur le coup mais après il comprendra." Elle dit à Beca un sourire rassurant, ça marchait toujours.

"Ok... Oui d'accord, tu as raison. J'ai juste besoin de trouver le bon moment, c'est tout. Bien, on se voit au répétition plus tard?" Beca commença à marcher vers la porte. Chloé hocha la tête et la brunette partit avec un clin d'œil.

 _Aubrey a raison... Je suis fatiguée d'être la meilleure amie, la regarder faire et refaire, attendre! Le bon moment, quand ce moment peut arriver de tout façon? Elle pourrait prendre des mois! Et entre temps ils peuvent... Argh! -_ Chloé couvrit son visage avec ses mains.- _Je veux être la seule. Il faut que je fasse ce pas en avant. Maintenant pense Chloé, pense... Comment je peux faire ça en étant sûr que ça marchera?_

* * *

Aubrey et Chloé faisait le tour du centre commercial pour la troisième fois. Quand Chloé allait faire du shopping elle devait faire le tour de tout les magasins une première fois pour 'repérer les jolies choses' et les cacher dans un endroit sûr, une deuxième fois pour les essayer et un troisième tour pour choisir et acheter. Tout ça pouvait être fait en un seul tour, mais Chloé disait toujours que si elle prenait son temps dans le premier magasin, quelqu'un d'autre achèterai les jolies choses des autres magasins avant elle. Sa meilleure amie était exténuée.

"S'il te plait Chloé, j'ai mal aux pieds!"

"Oh allez Bree, personne d'autre se lamente autant pour un peu de marche! Même pas Beca."

"Bien, donc demande-lui de venir avec toi et laisse moi tranquille!"

"Tu es une amie tellement nul..." Dit Chloé, tapant d'une façon amusante l'épaule d'Aubrey. Les deux filles sourirent et la rouquine continua de parler. "Au fait Aubrey, j'ai pensé... À propos de, tu sais, le plan J... Je n'aime vraiment pas cette lettre honnêtement."

"Ok, donc quel nom tu suggères?" La blonde laissa échapper un soupir et roula des yeux...

"Hmm... Qu'est ce que tu penses de 'plan E'? Espoir, tu sais..." Dit Chloé en regardant à un t-shirt qu'elle aimait vraiment. Aubrey acquiesça.

"Ok donc j'ai pensé au plan E... Et je veux le faire. Mais..." La rouquine tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie, mordillant sa lèvre et faisant ses 'yeux de chiot'.

"Quoi...? Oh non Chloé, hors de question! Tu dois trouver une autre personne."

"Allez Breeee!" Chloé utilisait tout son charme, tenant la main de son amie dans les siennes. "Je pensais à d'autres personnes, mais soit elle ne comprendrait pas soit elle ne serait pas digne de confiance soit elle ne serait pas crédible..."

"Argh... Mais Chloé il y a de forte chance que le Hobbit explose de rage..."

"Exactement. Et donc je serais sûr! S'il te plaît..."

"Ok d'accord! Mais juste parce que je veux que tu sois heureuse une bonne fois pour toute!" Aubrey sourit doucement, son amie lui retournant son sourire, et elle se prirent dans les bras. "Espérons juste que j'ai raison et que Beca est un côté jaloux."


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

* * *

 **Je suis désolée Becs, j'ai un rencard. On se voit plus tard à la fête?**

"Quoi?" S'écria Beca.

"Quoi quoi?" Demanda Emily, confuse.

Beca réalisa qu'elle avait dit ça à voix haute et regarda son amie, souriant légèrement.

"Rien... Chloé vient de m'envoyer un message où elle dit qu'elle ne peut pas être là car elle a rencard..."

"Oh c'est bien, non? Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi elle ne sortait avec personne... Elle est tellement jolie."

 _Jolie? S'il te plaît, Emily! Elle est superbe, elle est magnifique, elle est incroyable... Je suis contente qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un... Le suis-je? Bien sûr que je contente! C'est ma meilleure amie._

"Ouai." Répondit simplement Beca, un sourire triste sur le visage.

"Tu voulais vraiment qu'elle vienne écouter ce qu'on a jusqu'à présent? " Demanda Emily, remarquant la pointe de tristesse.

"Oui... Mais c'est bon, on a le temps pour ça. Je suis contente pour elle." Mentit Beca.

* * *

Chloé ne se sentait pas bien, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à comment "le plan J" c'était mal passé quelque année auparavant, quand Aubrey avait décidé de l'utiliser avec un gars qu'elle aimait. Maintenant il s'appelait "plan E" mais le résultat pouvait être le même... _Allez Chlo_ _é_ _, ait de l'espoir! Il y a une chance._ Pensa-t-elle, regardant son téléphone pour la cinquième fois pour voir s'il y avait un quelconque message de Beca. Pas de nouveau message. Elle gémit, jetant son téléphone sur le lit. À ce moment, quelqu'un cogna à la porte et elle l'ouvrit avec hésitation.

"Oh salut Amy, quoi de neuf?"

"J'ai entendu dire que tu a eu un rencard plus tôt..." Murmura Amy avec un clin d'œil.

 _Bien sûr les nouvelles se propagent comme... Comme des pets. Ok, maintenant qu'on y est, jouons avec._ Pensa Chloé avec un petit sourire satisfait.

"Stacie me l'a dit... Apparemment Emily l'a dit à Flo elle a parlé avec Jessica et Ashley, qui l'on dit a CR, et elle l'a dit avec Lilly. Stacie a dit que Lilly lui en a parlé..." Les deux filles se regardèrent surprises. _Comment Stacie a pu entendre ce que Lilly lui avait dit?_ "Passons, comment ça c'est passé? Qui est l'heureux élu?"

Chloé pouffa. Bien sûr les Bellas avait envoyé Amy pour avoir des infos. Avant qu'elle ne puisse penser à une réponse, Amy ajouta "... L'heureuse élue?" Ce qui fit rire plus fort la rouquine.

"Oui, j'ai décidé de commencer à voir quelqu'un et, honnêtement, ça c'est très bien passé." _Si seulement elles savaient que je suis restée assise toute seule dans le parc à nourrir les oiseaux avec du pain rassis..._

"Je suis contente pour toi, rouquine!" S'exclama l'australienne, faisant un câlin à Chloé un peu trop fort. "Peut-être que, ce soir, avec un peu d'alcool, on aura plus d'informations." Dit Amy avec un clin d'œil, ce qui fit rire encore une fois Chloé.

"Tu as vu Beca?" Demanda-t-elle quand Amy commençait à sortir de la chambre.

"Ouai, elle est avec Emily à son dortoir. Elles travaillent sur une chanson... Elles nous rejoindrons à la fête." Répondit Amy, puis partit.

Chloé soupira, soulagée de savoir que Beca n'était pas avec Jesse à ce moment. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se rappela que la brunette lui avait parlé de la nouvelle chanson. Beca voulait vraiment que Chloé l'écoute et lui dise ce qu'elle en pensait. Chloé fit un grand sourire; Beca comptait toujours sur elle et prenait son avis très au sérieux.

Quelque minutes plus tard, elle était prête pour la fête et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre le reste des Bellas dans leur salon pour qu'elles puissent y aller ensemble. La promenade était accompagnée par un paquet de commentaire pas très subtil pour que Chloé parle de son nouvel amoureux mystérieux, mais elle garda son sourire narquois et ne dit rien.

Dès qu'elles arrivèrent à la fête des sonorités, Emily et Beca s'approchèrent pour les accueillir avec un verre en main. Beca en tenait deux, et en donna un à Chloé.

"Heeeey." Dit la brunette, tellement plus excitée qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. "Alors comme c'était!?"

"Hey Becs. C'était vraiment bien!" Répondit la rouquine, montrant aussi plus d'excitement qu'elle ne se sentait vraiment.

"Génial!" Dit Beca. Elle voulait en demander plus, elle était tellement curieuse...

À ce moment Chloé reçu un message, et rigola en le lisant.

 **Hey Chlo, bonne chance! Si le Hobbit est l** **à** **, pr** **é** **tend juste que ton amoureux est dans les environs. XOXO**

Beca vit Chloé rigoler à son téléphone et puis regarder autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. _Donc le petit con est l_ _à_ _? Argh il ne peut pas la laisser aller_ _à_ _une soir_ _é_ _e toute seule? Je suppose qu'il est d_ _é_ _j_ _à_ _bourr_ _é_ _et va profiter d'elle comme Tom l'a fait... Elle_ _à_ _l'air tellement heureuse apr_ _è_ _s ce message stupide! Pourquoi je me sens comme_ _ç_ _a de toute fa_ _ç_ _on? Peu importe, je vais la distraire et la contenter moi-m_ _ê_ _me._

"On danse?" Demanda-t-elle prenant la main de Chloé et l'amenant sur la piste de danse."

 _Wow est ce que c'est entrain de marcher!?_ Pensa Chloé, en rougissant et souriant d'un air satisfait, que son amie ne vit pas.

Une heure plus tard, les Bellas passaient une soirée géniale, dansant en groupe sur la musique et chantant un peu. Chloé suspecta Amy d'essayer de la bourrer, parce que l'australienne remplissait son verre à chaque fois qu'il était vide et maintenant la rouquine avait perdu le compte. Peut importe, elle continuait de danser devant une Beca floue jusqu'à ce qu'Amy les prennent toutes les deux dans un coin avec le reste des filles. Flo dégagea quelque personne pour qu'elles puissent s'asseoir sur les canapés. Enfaitent elles sautèrent dessus en rigolant.

"Hey Chloé!" Dit un gars par dessus la musique, marchant vers les Bellas. Il était beau et avait un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

"Hey Nick!" Répondit la rouquine, avec un grand sourire, ses yeux éméchés s'illuminant. Puis elle commença à rire hystériquement.

Beca paniqua. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Mon dieu, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle pensait. Elle était focalisée sur l'abruti, et quand Chloé lui parla, Beca posa automatiquement sa main sur la cuisse de Chloé, protectivement. Ce qui fit rire la rouquine éméchée encore plus et Beca écarquilla les yeux de surprise. _Wow qu'est ce qui vient de se passer? Est-ce que je suis... Jalouse? Je veux juste prot_ _é_ _ger ma meilleure amie de ses connards qui ne pensent qu'_ _à_ _eux._ Elle secoua la tête, retirant sa main de la cuisse de Chloé et évitant son regard. Heureusement Stacie parla donc toute l'attention se retourna sur la rouquine.

"Donc Chloé, c'est lui l'heureux élu?"

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur la rousse, attendant. Tous les yeux sauf ceux de Beca, qui semblait très intéressé par une mouche non-existante. Chloé regarda ses amies longuement et soupira finalement.

"Enfaite... Je ne sors pas avec **un mec**..." Elle fit un grand sourire, ravi d'entendre les acclamations et les sifflements de ses amies.

Beca tourna tellement vite sa tête vers Chloé qu'elle se fit mal au cou. _Chlo_ _é_ _sort avec une femme!? Je ne savais m_ _ê_ _me pas qu'elle aimait les filles... C'est quoi cette chaleur dans mon ventre? Oh putain J_ _é_ _sus Christ, je SUIS jalouse._

"Arrêtez, aca-pétasses! Allons faire la fête!" Cria-t-elle, se levant du canapé prenant la main de Chloé et l'amenant une nouvelle fois sur la piste de danse. _J'ai peut-_ _ê_ _tre bu plus d'alcool que je ne le pensais..._

Les Bellas étaient amusées de voir comment Beca se comportait pendant qu'elles suivirent leurs capitaines. Une nouvelle chanson commença, et Beca sourit en fixant ses yeux dans ceux rieurs de Chloé.

'So you wanna party... So you wanna dance... You better know someone, then find one of your friends...'

Entendant les paroles les Bellas se séparèrent en groupe de deux, Beca dansant déjà avec Chloé, chantant aussi. La rouquine rigola très fort quand Beca bougea ses hanches comme demandaient les paroles. Elle lança un regard crispé en connaissant le reste des paroles, mais il partit en un instant, quand Amy mit un verre rempli dans la main de la brunette. Chloé rigola une nouvelle fois regardant Beca le boire cul sec.

'This is emergency' la chanson continua, Beca perdant contrôle dans la chaleur. Elle vînt plus près de Chloé, posant ses bras sur les épaules de la rouquine. Chloé enveloppa la taille de Beca de ses bras, se mettant front contre front.

Elles continuèrent de danser comme ça, un sourire sur le visage de chacune, leurs yeux bleus brillant avec le feu. Le refrain revînt, elle le savait. Beca arrêta de chanter et bougea son regard des yeux de Chloé aux lèvres de Chloé. Elle était comme envoûtée.

'I put a little twist in my hips... Kiss on my lips...' Beca et Chloé pouvait sentir leurs souffles s'entremêlaient, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque...

"Beca!"

Leur bulle explosa et Beca revînt lourdement à la réalité. Elle se recula de Chloé et regarda autour d'elle, confuse, cherchant la source. _Bien s_ _û_ _r_ _ç_ _a devait_ _ê_ _tre Jesse, merde._

Chloé soupira, souriant doucement en regardant Beca marchant vers un Jesse visiblement bourré. Elle n'en avait rien à faire, son amie ne l'aimait plus. Le plan E marchait, la brunette devenait jalouse et heu, elles se sont presque embrassées! Ça avait été une danse très chaude... Elle prit quelques secondes pour se rappeler les détails et les ranger dans sa mémoire, se mordillant la lèvre. Puis elle rejoignit le reste des filles qui continuaient de danser.

"Qu'est ce que c'était ça, là-bas?" Demanda Jesse, pointant l'endroit où Beca et Chloé avait partagé une danse. La brunette se retourna et trouva la rouquine se mordant la lèvre, dans les nuages. Elle se retourna vite vers Jesse et se racla la gorge, ne le regardant pas dans les yeux.

"On se moquait des paroles." _S'il te plaît crois le, crois le._

Jesse semblait prendre compte de la réponse de Beca très lentement. Il regarda la rouquine et la vit danser de nouveau, très proche de Cynthia Rose. Il haussa les épaules. _Chlo_ _é_ _est comme_ _ç_ _a avec tout le monde._ Il regarda Beca de nouveau.

"Peut importe la tordue, je veux te parler."

"On doit vraiment faire ça maintenant? C'est une fête et je m'amuse! En plus on est pas en très bonne condition..." Répondit-t-elle, regardant le verre dans la main de Jesse.

"Oui on doit faire ça maintenant, parce que tu m'as évité pendant une semaine, Beca. Je suis juste éméché et je peux voir que tu n'es pas aussi bourrée que veux le faire croire."

La brunette rougit au commentaire. Elle leva les yeux en l'air et le suivit dehors. Puis il se retourna pour lui faire face.

"Beca, tu te rappelle de notre première année ici? Tu m'as rejeté parce que je tenais à toi... Je ressens la même chose maintenant. Au début je pensais que tu rejetais tout le monde qui tenait à toi, mais maintenant je peux voir que tu ne repousses jamais Chloé et le reste des Bellas. Pourquoi ça? Je sais pas mais je souffres." Jesse avait une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

Beca ferma les yeux pendant un moment. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal mais il avait raison. Les Bellas étaient devenues, elles avaient abattu ses murs. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et vit de la tristesse dans ses yeux quand il continua:

"Ça fait mal parce que on a été ensemble pendant 3 ans. Je croyais vraiment qu'on allait bien. Je croyais que tu..." Il s'arrêta, regarda ses pieds et déglutit difficilement.

"Écoute, Jesse." C'était à Beca de parler. Elle soupira. "Je refuse de parler comme ça. On se voit demain et..."

"Non, Beca." Il l'a coupa. "Tu ne viendrais pas demain et tu le sais. Fais face à ça maintenant. Dis moi ce qui ce passe."

Elle leva les yeux en l'air, frustrée.

"Écoute, ces trois années ont été géniales, ok? Tu es le mec le plus gentil et tu me traites tellement bien. Mec, tu m'as fait regarder des films jusqu'à la fin!" Elle lui sourit timidement pour briser la tension. "Je t'aime beaucoup, Jesse... Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le même amour que tu as pour moi..." Ses derniers mots était presque inaudible, ses yeux regardant directement dans les siens.

Les yeux de Jesse étaient remplis de larmes, incapable de bouger. Il déglutit difficilement et ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, les mots ne sortant pas. _Je le savais. Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, je le vois dans tes yeux._ Pensa-t-il.

"Jesse..." Beca prit sa main. "S'il te plaît pardonne-moi. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps toute seul pour me vider la tête, j'ai tout ces... Confusion et sentiments... Je suis tellement bizarre." Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, exaspérée. "Je ne veux pas que tu souffres dans le processus." Elle essaya de lui donner un nouveau sourire mais ça ne marche pas. Il pleurait déjà. Il hocha la tête.

"D'accord Beca, je l'ai vu venir. Je dois y aller..." Il sécha ses larmes et fit un sourire triste qui brisa le cœur de Beca. "J'espère vraiment que tu pourra te vider la tête et être heureuse." Et il partit.

 _Je suis une horrible personne._ Pensa Beca, pendant qu'une petite larme descendit le long de sa joue.


	8. Chapitre 8

Coucou! Juste pour vous dire que la musique utilisée dans le chapitre précédent était "Emergency" d'Icona Pop.  
Bon chapitre ;)

* * *

Chapitre 8

* * *

"J'ai une idée! On va jouer à Action ou Vérité!" S'exclama Amy par dessus la musique, les filles approuvèrent. "Chloé. Action ou Vérité?"

 _Je sais où tout ça va nous mener, elles ont tout prévus. Elles veulent que je prenne Vérité pour me demander avec qui je sors._ Pensa Chloé. "Action." Dit-elle avec un sourire.

À la surprise de la rouquine, Amy eut un petit sourire satisfait aussi.

"Ok, va embrasser Beca." Dit-elle.

"Quoi? Mais Beca est avec Jesse là." Dit Chloé en fronçant les sourcils.

"Et alors? Elle va le quitter de toute façon..."

Amy s'arrêta car Beca venait de les rejoindre.

"Salut les filles." Dit-elle faiblement. "Je heu... Je viens d'avoir **la** conversation avec Jesse et je ne me sens pas bien donc je vais juste... Je m'en vais, je vais dans ma chambre. Amusez-vous bien." Ajouta-t-elle la dernière phrase avec un sourire triste.

"Je viens avec toi." Dit Chloé rapidement. Et les deux filles s'en allèrent.

"Tu m'en dois une, rouquine! Un défi est un défi!" Dit Amy, pointant du doigt de façon spectaculaire Chloé. La rouquine lui fit un clin d'œil en partant.

La petite marche jusqu'à la maison des Bellas se fit en silence. Beca n'avait pas envie de parler et Chloé n'allait pas la forcer. Elles rentrèrent dans la chambre de Beca et Amy et la brunette ne prit même pas la peine de se changer, elle s'affala juste sur son lit.

"Est ce que ça va? C'est une question stupide mais... Tu vois, est ce que ça c'est vraiment mal passé?" Demanda Chloé du lit d'Amy où elle s'était assise.

Beca secoua la tête. "Je sens que je suis une salope."

Chloé resta silencieuse, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Merci Chlo. Tu es toujours là pour moi" Dit Beca, faisant un sourire timide.

"Bien sûr, Becs." Répondit la rouquine. "On dort?" Ajouta-t-elle, s'allongeant sur le lit d'Amy. Tellement de trucs était arrivés pendant les dernières heures et elle sentait des martèlements dans sa tête à cause de l'alcool.

"Bonne nuit, Chlo."

"Bonne nuit, Becs"

Beca se concentra sur la silhouette sur l'autre lit, elle pouvait voir l'éclat des cheveux roux illuminés par le clair de lune passant par la fenêtre. _C'est vraiment ma lumière dans le noir._ Pensa Beca, et avec cette pensée elle s'endormi.

* * *

 _Où suis-je? Oh mon Dieu est-ce que je suis morte à cette fête?_ Beca ouvrit un œil et vit qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Ses yeux cherchèrent des cheveux roux mais le lit d'Amy était vide. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer. _Attend. J'ai peut-être encore marmonné cette nuit..._ Ça tête se vider. Beca se tourna prudemment et se retrouva la tête couverte de cheveux roux. Elle rigola et s'essaya. _Wow... Elle ressemble à un ange, dormant paisiblement..._

Quand Chloé ouvrit un œil elle vit La chambre de Beca et les souvenirs de la nuit montèrent jusqu'à son cerveau doucement. Ouvrant l'autre œil, elle fit un grand sourire à une Beca rougissante.

" 'Jour Becs."

"Heu, bonjour." Beca semblait mal à l'aise.

"Depuis combien de temps me regardes-tu?" Demanda Chloé en s'asseyant, rigolant quand elle vit Beca rougir encore plus.

La brunette se leva mais ses yeux restèrent dans ceux de Chloé comme ensorcelés.

"Juste assez pour te réveiller par l'esprit." Répondit-elle, avec un rire nerveux. La vérité était qu'elle regardait Chloé depuis longtemps. "Je dois aller au boulot..." Ajouta-t-elle.

"Oh d'accord. Je dois aller en cours je crois..." Dit Chloé. Elle était amusée de la situation.

Elles se dirent au revoir avec un bisou sur la joue qui semblait gênant et la rouquine s'en alla.

* * *

Emily était entrain de chanter sa chanson pour la troisième fois dans le studio et s'arrêta quand Beca grogna une nouvelle fois. _Allons, qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois?_ Elle sortit et s'essaya à côté son amie, la regardant avec un regard interrogateur.

"Quoi? ...Argh bon, désolée. Il faut juste que ce soit parfait pour..." Beca s'interrompit.

"Pour ton boss?" Demanda Emily, avec un sourire.

"Oui pour lui." Répondit vite Beca, évitant son regard.

"Ou pour Chloé?" Demanda Emily une nouvelle fois, souriant plus largement quand elle vit Beca se figer. "Allez Beca, je sais que tu veux lui dédier cette chanson. J'ai travaillé avec toi dessus, tu te souviens? Elle dois beaucoup compter pour toi." Elle donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Beca essayant de la faire sourire mais elle frappa trop fort. Elle murmura des excuses.

"Oui pour Chloé." Admit Beca roulant des yeux. "J'ai ce... Elle compte beaucoup pour moi. Je veux dire, tu savais qu'elle m'avait convaincu d'auditionner pour les Bellas? Sans elle, je ne vous aurais pas connu."

Le sourire d'Emily était toujours là, regardant comment le regard de Beca s'illuminait en mentionnant Chloé.

"Tu devrais lui demander de sortir avec toi." Dit-elle soudainement.

Beca failli tomber de sa chaise. "Quoi? Pourquoi je ferais ça?" Demanda Beca trop vite.

"Je sais qu'elle sort avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'est une fille donc je crois que tu devrais essayer." Dit simplement Emily, et retourna ensuite dans le studio, laissant une Beca nerveuse et rougissante à ses pensées.

* * *

"Cette chanson est aca-géniale, Becs!" S'écria une Chloé enjouée tapant dans ses mains et puis serrant fort son amie dans ses bras.

Beca rougit et lui rendit son étreinte. Puis elle se racla la gorge et se recula.

"Donc tu voudrais heu..." Elle secoua la tête. "Ajouter quelque chose à la chanson?" _Merde Beca, tu ne peux pas inviter ta meilleure amie à prendre un café?_

"Bien sûr!" Dit Chloé, se rasseyant sur le lit. Elle pensa un moment et ses yeux tombèrent le gobelet jaune... "Je sais! Des percussions, comme pendant ton audition..."

"Sauf que ce serait toutes les Bellas ensembles!" L'interrompit Beca, un avec un grand sourire surprise. "Tu es une génie, Chloé!" Et elle commença à chercher sa chanson dans l'ordinateur pour essayer un mix pour le Championnat Mondial.

Le téléphone de Chloé sonna juste quand elle en eut le plus besoin. Elle fit croire qu'elle était surprise en levant les sourcils quand elle vit le nom d'Aubrey sur l'écran.

"Allo?" Répondit-elle, sachant que l'attention de Beca était sur elle.

"Hey Chloé, est-tu..." Commença Aubrey, mais la rouquine la coupa.

"Oh salut, Nick." Dit-elle, grattant son nez pour ne pas rire quand Beca se tendit.

"Quoi...?" Demanda Aubrey.

"Un rendez-vous? Humm oui d'accord, pourquoi pas?"

"Es-tu entrain de te faire donner un faux rendez-vous avec ton faux amoureux? Beca est là, c'est ça?" Ria Aubrey.

"Oui! C'est super, on se voit là-bas!" Dit Chloé, amusée.

"Ok d'accord Chlo, appelle-moi plus tard."

Et Chloé raccrocha avec un petit rire. Quand elle leva la tête, elle vit Beca se passant une main dans les cheveux, la regardant.

"Donc heu... Je croyais que tu sortais avec une femme et que ça marchait bien?" Demanda Beca, gênée.

"Oui, mais ce n'est pas ma petite-amie... Pas encore." Répondit Chloé avec un clin d'œil.

 _Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle essaye de dire? Est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose ou je m'imagine des trucs. Je suis tellement confuse, merde Chloé._ Pensa Beca.

"Donc peut-être que toi et moi..." _Aller Beca tu peux le faire, tu ne sauras jamais si tu n'essayes pas._ "Peut-être que toi et moi on pourrait sortir aussi? Tu sais heu... Se prendre une pizza?" Beca était tellement adorable pour Chloé à ce moment, elle était assise sur sa chaise, droite, ses mains ensemble sur ses genoux et son visage rougissant. Elle décida d'être un peu vache.

"Becs... Est-ce que tu me donne un rendez-vous?" Demanda-t-elle, rigolant avec une lueur dans les yeux quand la brunette rougis encore plus.

"Oui?" Dit Beca timidement.

 _Oui! Beca me demande enfin de sortir avec elle, oh merci à toi Aubrey Posen, ton plan est brillant! Je ne peux pas y croire... Ok Chloé calme-toi, ne gâche pas ça... Respire et sourit..._

"Ça me semble bien. Tu me textes les détails plus tard? Je dois aller en cours." Dit Chloé en se levant et marchant vers la porte. Avant de partir elle embrassa Beca sur la joue et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Beca posa sa main sur sa joue et resta ici, souriant bêtement.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

* * *

Beca et Emily marchait sous un parapluie, dans un jolie rue de Copenhague, mais elles ne prêtaient pas attention aux fleurs, aux maisons ou même aux flaques d'eau. Elles lisaient le guide, essayant de trouver un restaurant qui ne servait pas de poisson. Beca avait demandé à Chloé de sortir avec elle et lui avait promis une pizza. La vérité est qu'elle ne savait pas que leur rendez-vous allait être retardé mais merde, têtue qu'elle était, elle allait trouver un restaurant italien entre tous ses poissons!

"Chloé, j'arrive!" Dit-elle quand elle vit la rouquine et le reste des filles, et elle courut sous le parapluie de Chloé. Leur relation semblait plus forte depuis quelques jours.

Les Bellas continuèrent de marcher et de prendre des photos de la ville, et elles arrivèrent à un grand parc bondé de monde. Il y avait un marché où l'on vendait plein de choses faites mains. Beca riait car Chloé aimait tout et ne pouvait pas se décider. Soudain la rouquine vit quelqu'un.

"Jesse?" _Quoi? Ce mec est partout aux mauvais moments. Je suis morte s'il veut reconqu_ _é_ _rir Beca..._

"Chloé." Dit-il avec un signe de tête et un petit sourire. "Beca." Un autre signe de tête, un plus grand sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" Demanda Beca, elle ne savait pas si elle était agacé ou surprise.

"On a décidé de venir ici et vous supportez, les filles. Tu es ma meilleure amie après tout." Dit-il, faisant un clin d'œil à Beca. Un mois avait passé depuis que la brunette avait rompu avec Jesse et il semblait l'accepter.

"Génial, mec!" Dit Beca, souriant.

"On?" Demanda Chloé.

"Oh oui, moi et Benji... Il se cache quelque part, il voulait voir sa bien-aimée." Répondit Jesse en haussant les épaules. Et sans plus en dire, il s'approcha et fit un câlin à Beca, et puis à Chloé. "Prends soin d'elle." Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Chloé rougit avec un sourire timide.

* * *

Beca n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait pu être aussi aveugle. Elle était dans l'ascenseur, tapant sa hanche nerveusement, pour aller au premier étage. Bien sûr l'hôtel où les Bellas étaient avait un restaurant. Et bien sûr ce restaurant servait des pizzas.

Elle était surprise quand elle rentra dedans et qu'elle vit un visage familier souriant et une main lui faire signe. Elle était là, Chloé Beale, assise à une table pour deux, à côté de la fenêtre.

"Désolée je suis en retard, j'ai eu un problème avec le sèche-cheveux et... "

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Becs." Chloé l'apaisa avec un sourire.

Beca lui rendit son sourire en s'asseyant en face de la rouquine. Elle prit un moment pour regarder sa meilleure amie. Elle portait une robe couleur crème, classique et simple mais magnifique, ses cheveux tombant parfaitement sans qu'elle y touche... Et ses yeux brillant comme des bougies. Ça lui rappela le feu de camp au camp d'entraînement, où la rouquine avait fait devenir fou les papillons du ventre de Beca.

"Tu est magnifique." Dit-elle, puis se racla la gorge et regarda autre part.

"Merci! Toi aussi." Répondit Chloé. Les deux filles avaient un grand sourire.

Le serveur s'approcha tenant le menu mais Beca leva la main pour l'arrêter et dit qu'elles prendraient une pizza. La pizza la plus délicieuse qu'il avait à offrir. Chloé pouffa.

"Tu es tellement adorable." Dit la rouquine quand le serveur s'en alla.

"Tais toi tordue, j'ai une réputation à tenir." Répondit Beca, faussement ennuyée.

Quelques minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que le serveur revienne avec leur pizza. C'était une grande, avec des champignons et du fromage. L'odeur était bonne et les filles essayèrent de prendre la même pizza. Quand leur main se touchèrent, elles rirent et rougirent, mais elles ne retirèrent pas leur main. Au lieu de ça, Chloé prit les devants et emmêla leurs doigts ensemble, mettant leur main sur la table à côté de la bougie. Elle semblait être d'accord sur une règle implicite: ne pas arrêter de se tenir la main. Le résultat était un dîner hilarant où Chloé et Beca devait manger une pizza avec leur main maladroite.

"Bon sang Beca, tu as du fromage sur le nez!" Dit Chloé en gloussant.

"Hey ne soit rude! Cette main est une de mes parties paresseuses!" Répondit Beca, plissant le front et mordant la pizza. Elle sentit ses papillons devenir fous quand la rousse rigola plus fort, tenant son ventre avec ses deux mains.

"Hey Chlo, tu as perdu! Tu as bougé la main!" Blagua Beca.

"Quoi? Je ne connaissais pas cette règle!" Dit Chloé, toujours entrain de rire.

Après une minute elles se calmèrent un peu. Des gens les regardaient dans le restaurant, mais elles s'en fichaient. Il n'y avait que Beca et Chloé pour elles.

"Hey Becs." Commença Chloé.

"Oui?"

"Je passe du bon temps." Dit la rouquine d'une voix douce, faisant que le cœur de Beca rata un battement.

"Hey Chlo." Commença la brunette.

"Oui?" Rigola Chloé.

"Tu sais la chanson que j'ai produite? La première chanson produite par Beca Mitchell?"

Chloé hocha la tête.

Elle est pour toi. Je te l'ai dédicacée." Finit Beca, ses yeux brillant avec un doux sourire.

Chloé ne savait pas quoi dire. _Oh woaw._ Était tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Sans voix, elle laissa deux silencieuses larmes de joie courir le long de ses joues. Elle prit la main de Beca de nouveau.

Son téléphone sonna. Il était 22h. _Oh merde! J'ai oubli_ _é_ _le plan... Aca-dieux s'il vous pla_ _î_ _t aidez moi..._ Pensa Chloé.

"Tu ignore cet appel?" Demanda Beca.

"Ouai c'est... Ma petite-a..." Commença Chloé, apeurée. Mais elle fut coupée par une blonde se tenant derrière elle.

"Tu es là! Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes appels?" Dit Aubrey, faisant un câlin par derrière à Chloé. La rouquine fit un faux sourire.

"Ta petite-amie? La putain d'aca-nazi est ta petite-amie!?" Cria Beca. Les mains d'Aubrey se posèrent sur les épaules de Chloé pour lui dire d'attendre. Elles restèrent silencieuses donc Beca continua. "Elle est celle avec qui tu sors!? De toutes les femmes dans le monde, tu l'as choisis elle!?" Beca se leva, bougeant ses mains et puis tenant sa tête, frustrée. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux. Elle se retourna et partit en courant du restaurant.

Sa tête était comme un ouragan. _Je ne peux pas croire que_ _ç_ _a m'arrive. Enfaite je peux! Je n'aurais jamais d_ _û_ _lever mes d_ _é_ _fenses, jamais. Je suis amoureuse de Chlo_ _é_ _, je suis_ _ **amoureuse**_ _bon dieu! Et je suis en retard. Trois putains d'ann_ _é_ _es de retard. Parce que maintenant elle est avec la seule femme au monde qui peu la rendre plus heureuse que moi. Aubrey_ _à_ _toujours_ _é_ _t_ _é_ _l_ _à_ _pour elle, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas battre..._

Beca n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait pu être aussi aveugle.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

* * *

Beca ne répondit pas aux coups portés à sa porte et ne bougea pas quand elle s'ouvrit. Elle continua juste de pleurer sur son lit. Elle savait qui c'était, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à part elle qui avait la clef de cette chambre d'hôtel.

"Becs, on peut parler?"

 _Cette voix angélique, comment je peux dire non?_ Pensa Beca, mais ne répondit pas. Elle sentit le poids de Chloé sur le lit et s'essaya, à côté de la rouquine. Avec un gros effort leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, en silence.

"Beca, je suis désolée. Je dois te dire quelque chose." Dit Chloé, prenant soin d'essuyer les larmes sur le visage de Beca. Elle sourit légèrement quand la brunette ne résista pas.

"Quoi? MAINTENANT tu vas me dire qu'Aubrey est ta petite-amie? MAINTENANT que je l'ai vu?"

Chloé prit les mains de Beca dans les siennes, et les mit sur ses genoux pendant qu'elle bougeait pour mieux voir la brunette.

"Non. Je dois te dire autre chose." Dit-elle.

Beca retînt sa respiration, hypnotisée par les yeux bleus de Chloé, attendant.

"Je t'aime, Beca." Dit-elle en une fois, serrant les mains de son amie. "Mais je t'aime plus que tu ne le crois. À un moment entre ta première foire aux activités et ton audition, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi." Chloé mordit sa lèvre, regardant attentivement l'expression de Beca. Beca semblait surprise en premier temps, puis confuse.

"Tu... M'aime?" C'était tout ce que Beca réussit à dire. Chloé hocha la tête.

"Pendant tout ce temps j'étais prête à te laisser partir, de rester ta meilleure amie... Mais quand tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais plus Jesse et... Aussi tu m'as donné quelques signes, enfin je crois..." Chloé secoua la tête et soupira. "Le fait est que j'ai saisi ma dernière chance. J'ai mis en place ce plan avec Aubrey pour te rendre jalouse, pensant que de cette manière tu réaliserais peut-être... Que tu m'aimes aussi." La dernière partie n'était qu'un murmure, tandis que la rouquine rompit le contact visuel pour regarder en bas. Elle fut ramenée aux yeux de Beca quand la brunette commença à caresser sa main avec son pouce. Un large sourire l'attendait sur le visage de Beca, des larmes aux yeux mais cette fois-ci des larmes de joie.

"Ça à marché." Dit-elle simplement. Puis elle vit Chloé confuse et continua. "La tordue, ça à marché. Je le sais maintenant, je t'aime." C'était un murmure, mais il fut entendu clairement.

Chloé prit immédiatement les joues de Beca entre ses mains et l'embrassa, elle s'attarda, elle laissa durer le baiser. Le cerveau de Beca marchait au ralenti, mais elle arriva à mettre ses mains dans les cheveux de Chloé, approfondissant le baiser. La rouquine gémit doucement et laissa ses mains glisser sur les épaules de Beca puis ses côtes, sentant la brunette frissonner à son contact.

"Wow." C'est tout ce qu'arriva à dire Beca quand elles arrêtèrent finalement le baiser pour respirer. Elles se tenaient toujours très proche l'une de l'autre, yeux bleus dans yeux bleus de nouveau.

"Tu vaux tellement l'attente." Murmura Chloé, et commença à embrasser lentement le cou de Beca gagnant un gémissement en récompense.

Beca tira Chloé sur le lit, sur elle, et les baisers recommencèrent, de passionné, à délicat, à ensommeillé, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

 _20 heures plus tard..._

Les Bellas avait été extraordinaire au Championnat du monde d'université A capella. "C'est pour nous." Chloé avait dit. Et sur la scène Beca avait échangé des regards inquisiteurs avec Emily. C'était pour elles. Pour les Bellas, pour l'amitié. Pour l'amour. Les vieilles Bellas étaient là, toute la sororité s'entraidant pour éviter l'extinction. Le public les aimait, ils aimaient leur performance. Ça devait marcher.

"Les vainqueurs sont... Les Bellas de Barden!" Annonça le présentateur.

Beca sentit ses oreilles bourdonner avec tous les cris autour d'elle, elle sentit les bras d'Amy la portant dans les airs et la faisant virevolter, puis elle serra dans ses bras Emily, et Jessica, et puis il y eut Chloé. _Oh mon dieu, elle semble plus belle chaque minute._

"On la fait!" Cria Chloé en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

"On la fait, Chlo." Répondit Beca, regardant à sa petite-amie dans les yeux et lui fit son plus grand sourire.

"Hey Chlo." Commença-t-elle.

"Oui?" Demanda Chloé. Elles se tenaient toujours par les hanches, au milieu de la scène, entourées par leurs camarades Bellas, qui étaient toujours en train de crier et de sauter partout.

"Je t'ai promis que je te le dirais. Je suis prête pour quelqu'un d'autre maintenant." Dit Beca, et puis elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur originel**

 **Donc voilà c'est la fin. Je suis contente du résultat de cette idée, j'espère que vous l'avais aimé aussi. Si cette histoire à pu te rendre joyeux, ça veut dire que j'ai fait un bon boulot :)**

 **Certain de mes amis me demande déjà une suite et je garde ça en tête ;)**

 **Pour l'instant, je vais continuer de travailler sur différentes histoires. Merci pour votre support. Xo**

 **Note de moi**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire autant que moi, ça voudrait dire que l'auteur à fait un bon travail mais que moi aussi! ;)**

 **Si l'auteur fait une suite, je serais là pour vous la traduire!**

 **Pendant ce temps je vais peut-être continuer à traduire quelques fics! J'aime bien ça et en plus ça m'entraine! Donc garder un œil (ou n'importe quel autre organe) par ici! Peut-être qu'une traduction arrivera bientôt! #Teaser**

 **Bisous**

 **Léa**


End file.
